The present invention relates to compositions and methods for enhancing breasts. More particularly, this invention relates to herbal topical and oral compositions and methods of using same to enhance breast appearance in women.
An attractive bustline is important to many women. Unfortunately, as women age, lose weight or become inactive, their bustlines tend to become less firm and, therefore, less attractive.
The strengthening or building up of biological tissue in the female human breast is a well known problem in physiotherapy. One medical approach uses surgical techniques, such as breast implant operations. Such approach has numerous disadvantages. For example, surgical operations are inherently dangerous and relatively expensive. Opting for use of a surgical breast implant carries with it not only the danger and expense involved in any surgical operation but also potential health dangers that may be associated with using a particular type of breast implant, namely, the silicone breast implant.
Another medical approach for strengthening breast tissue involves hydrotherapy, wherein jets of pulsating water are directed to impinge upon the breast tissue. This approach is disadvantageous in that breast tissue is rather delicate and is easily damaged by such pulsating jets.
Yet another medical approach for strengthening breast tissue involves the use of external creams or internal hormone preparations. However, these compositions have been found either to be ineffective or to cause harmful side effects.
Many women who wish to enhance their breast appearance in a non-permanent and health risk-free manner opt to use an externally worn article, e.g., a foam pad. However, such articles frequently look unnatural and feel foreign, thereby diminishing any self image or amount of confidence a user may have in their physical appearance.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means for providing a firm bustline in women which does not involve breast implants or any other surgical technique, does not damage the breast tissue, is not an externally-worn article, and is effective without causing harmful side effects.
Natural ingredients, particularly herbs, have been used to treat various conditions in humans.
For example, herbs have been used to reduce bone and joint inflammation. Reference is made, e.g., to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,668, 5,683,698, 5,916,565, 5,888,514, 5,908,628; 5,788,971; 5,854,291; and 5,910,307.
Herbs have also been used to relieve symptoms associated with female hormonal imbalances. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,569,459; 5,707,630; 5,891,440; 5,565,199; 5,968,518, and 5,874,084).
Wild Yam liquid extract, Black Cohosh, and various other herbs have been used in progesterone creams to treat premenstrual syndrome, menopause and hot flashes and to prevent osteoporosis. Another cream, known as "ProYam Cream" because it contains Yam extract, is also said to be useful for treating PMS, menopause, and osteoporosis. A menopause-treating body cream available under the designation Emerita.TM. and referred to as a phytoestrogen body cream includes, among other ingredients, Dong Quai extract, Black Cohosh extract, and Chaste Tree Berry extract. Another cream for treating PMS and menopausal symptoms, referred to in an advertisement as "Feminease Cream" includes Wild Yam extract, Black Cohosh root, and various other herbs. A supplement known as "Feminique Supplement" which can be taken with the Feminease Cream contains Damiana leaves, Saw Palmetto berries, Dong Quai root, Capsicum fruit, along with other ingredients. A dietary supplement commercially available under the designation Super-Plus.TM. "Physician's Formula" includes, among other ingredients, Wild Yam extract, Black Cohosh powder, and Fennel seed powder, and features diosgenin, a precusor to the hormone dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA.).
In addition, herbs have been used to treat skin or hair in humans. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,488, 4,569,839, 4,767,618, 4,933,177, 5,407,677, 5,658,580, 5,869,540, 5,804,168, 5,788,953 and 5,962,018.
Herbs have also been used in nutritional supplements designed to promote muscle adaptation to strenuous exercise. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,329.
The human body is able to identify the chemical components in which it is deficient. An interesting and important feature of herbal interaction with the human body is the fact that the body will only absorb from an herbal compound those chemical components in which the body is deficient. Those chemical components of the herbal compound which are not needed simply pass through the body without undue stress placed on the body.
Thus, the benefits associated with the use of herbs makes it continually desirable to use herbal compositions to treat disorders in humans.
A primary object of this invention is to provide an herbal composition which is effective in enhancing breasts in women and which does so without harmful side effects.
A further object of this invention is to provide the aforementioned composition in the form of a topically applied product.
A still further object of this invention is to provide the composition set forth in the stated first object of this invention in the form of an orally administered product.
Another object of this invention is to provide methods of enhancing breasts in women using the compositions described in the preceding objects.
These and other objects are achieved in the present invention.